


Phantom Cock

by fckyeahgallavich



Series: Canon fill-in [1]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Bottom Mickey Milkovich, Canon Compliant, Confused Mickey, Homophobic Language, Imagination, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Masturbation, Mickey Milkovich - Freeform, Mickey isn't sure how to feel, Shameless 1x07, coming to terms with sexuality, fill in the blank, phantom dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-16 15:37:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12345576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fckyeahgallavich/pseuds/fckyeahgallavich
Summary: When Ian left after their first time together, Mickey couldn't stop thinking about his first time... And he could swear he could still feel him...Mickey was in serious trouble.





	Phantom Cock

What the hell had just happened?

The ginger had left like five hours ago but here he was in his room, still jittery from the experience.

Mickey gazed up at his ceiling reliving the moment, and he swore he could almost feel the fullness still. As though they had never stopped. When would this feeling go away? For today, he was alright, but tomorrow, he had shit to do dammit!

And why was his stomach twisting all funny? It wasn't a sick feeling per se... But his stomach wouldn't settle. He'd tried water, ginger ale, eggs and toast, a beer, fuck he was about to try a Xanax!

He suddenly realized he was biting his lip and released it, letting out a deep breath.

“Fuck...” He muttered, sitting up and looking at the side of the bed where he had kneeled just a few hours before... And damn him if his body didn't react. He rolled his eyes and looked down at his crotch, his steadily swelling erection filling the sweatpants he'd pulled on after Terry walked out. He palmed himself absently as his attention returned to the side of his bed where he finally lived his fantasy... Though of course he'd NEVER admit that to anyone. Mickey was _not_ gay. He just... was curious. And now he knew.

He liked it.

It was the best sex of his life and honestly surpassed all of his fantasies. But that being said, he was not gay. He couldn't be. Being gay was....

He just wasn't.

He still couldn't help thinking of the redhead's large hands on his hips, how as they got _really_ going, one of his hands trailed from his hip up to his shoulder and he'd rammed into him so good...

The ginger was a little rough with him, maybe assuming he'd already done it before? Luckily Mickey had been playing with himself for a few years now or else that shit would have hurt like a _motherfucker._ As it was, it hurt at first because that skinny sonofabitch was _big._ It had shocked the fuck out of him, because who would have guessed little lanky Gallagher would be packing? But fuck if the knowledge didn't get him rock hard in a matter of seconds, and then fill him with pride when he found he could take it. He'd not prepped him very long, but of course he didn't really care much at the time. Despite their fight just moments before they started tearing off clothes, the guy had actually started off slower than he'd anticipated he would (it was still a little rough, but somehow.. Mickey had liked it).

He was reliving the feeling of Ian pushing into him for the first time and he couldn't help his eyes rolling to the back of his head as he could fucking _swear_ he felt that pressure, that presence filling him again. Mickey laid down on his back and breathed deep.

 _No... no._ Fantasizing about a specific guy was GAY. Gay as fuck. He would kick his own ass if he could.

 _Take the person out of the equation, Mickey!_ he chanted to himself. They hadn't kissed or held hands or any of that other faggy shit so... It had just been sex. Gallagher might be a fag, but Mickey was just...

It was a kink. Yeah, that's right. Straight guys do that with their girlfriends sometimes. What was that shit called? Pegging? This was just easier. No reason to worry about toys and shit when the equipment was already attached to the partner.

And... if he had to admit it it was kind of great to feel him come inside him... The pulsing, the warmth...

But that was _it!_ Great sex. Period. Finished.

He hummed a little and breathed deep again, trying to calm his now throbbing erection. But no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't stop remembering how it felt to have that stupid Gallagher inside him. The surrender of the act, letting him just take charge and just absorbing the pleasure.

He had to do it again...

But, it could have been with anyone, it wasn't Gallagher specifically. Gallagher at this point would just be convenient. It was luck that he'd found probably the only even remotely open gay guy in this neighborhood because it would be dangerous to chance finding someone else.

That was all this was. Convenience. Scratching an itch.

And sure, Mickey could always just go back to playing with himself if he _had_ to.

Though he had to admit... The idea of going back to fingers or that really thin dildo he stole sounded really unsatisfying by comparison...

His mind took another deep turn as he remembered Ian's warmth on him, the small grunts he let out and Mickey hummed again feeling the sensation of the ginger driving into him harder and harder. At one point, Mickey had started pushing back on him and Gallagher had let out a breathy laugh... Fuck...

It hadn't taken much longer once Mickey started pushing back as they worked together to not only find his prostate, but work it for all he was worth.

As much as he didn't want to admit it... he wished the kid had been able to stick around for round two. But fuckin' Terry had to ruin everything... Just like everything in his life.

Right before they came, Mickey had to stick his face into a pillow because he was about to let out the gayest sounds he could possibly imagine. But he couldn't help it. The kid knew how to fuck. Just before Gallagher came, he reached around Mickey's waist to grab his dick to jerk him off, and that was literally all it took. He'd pounded at just the right spot inside of him and that little touch was just enough to send him over the edge. And it was the most incredible orgasm of his entire life. And he guessed his body's reaction caused Ian to come because the next thing he knew, everything south tightened and his body squeezed around Ian... and Ian seemed to vibrate? Throb inside of him and that sensation was just... Indescribable... as was the feeling of being filled with his warmth.

He couldn't help the groan that escaped at the memory, and the phantom sensation that came over him.

 _Fuck. Me!_ Now he was gonna have to rub this one out... He stood up quickly, a little too quickly because all of the blood rushed out of his head and he felt dizzy for a second. He shook his head to clarity, clambered to the bathroom and turned on the hot water in the shower. As he dropped his sweatpants and pulled his shirt over his head, his thoughts drifted somewhere they probably shouldn't have...

He climbed in the tub and leaned his forearm against the tile wall, taking himself in his hand. Even with the hot water pounding on his backside, he could still feel Ian's hands on his waist. He spread his legs a bit and could swear he felt the guy entering him again...

 _Fuck..._ he tightened his grip around himself and thrust into his hand in slow tandem with the sensation. Would this position feel different from being on his knees? Would it feel deeper or more intense? Would it be easier or harder to hit his prostate? Would he have to work harder? His imagination put Ian's hand on his shoulder and increased the pace.

_Goddammit, what was he doing?!_

As his mind wandered, filling in so many delicious blanks, the sensation so realistic he almost forgot that no one was there with him he decided this was okay...

So what if he fantasized about Gallagher? He was available and the only guy he'd been with... So, it would only be natural to imagine it was him. And it wasn't like anyone would _ever_ find out so... Really, there was no harm. He still wasn't a fag it was just... understandable that he would jerk off to the only point of reference he had available. What else would he think about to get off? Especially now that toys would definitely be insignificant compared to the real deal.

He was close, remembering Ian's chest on his back, the sweat beading on the backs of his thighs from exertion and Gallagher's thighs between his. The slap of skin as he increased the pace, rhythm becoming erratic... Gallagher's hand around him and finally that strange-in-a-good-way sensation of his warmth filling him up.

“Fuck...” He groaned and finally came. He noticed now how his entire body did tense up and remembered how it felt when something had been inside him when it did, and groaned again. He realized a moment later that he had thrown his head back... In pleasure?

He straightened up and rolled his eyes heavenward.

They had to do this again. This was  _not_ a one time thing.

But  _again._

Mickey was  _not gay._

This was a matter of getting off. Primal, wholly sexual. No kisses, no hand holding, no excessive touching, no faggy sounds or "Mmmm harder," or "yeah, like that." And definitely no hanging around afterward unless there was a round two. Just... get in, get out, be done with it.

But even as he thought that, he couldn't help but remember how Ian had laid his forehead on his back for just a second and his stomach erupted into another fit. Mickey had quickly turned away from him and covered himself with the blanket and Ian had quickly ducked under the covers when he'd heard Terry coming. It was pure luck that he'd heard, because Mickey sure as hell hadn't. He'd been too freaked out by the kid's soft touch afterward and trying to get away from him.

If this was going to happen, Mickey'd have to lay down some ground rules.

He suddenly remembered the way the redhead had leaned in for a kiss, and how it had taken him a split second longer than it should have for Mickey to recognize what was going on and duck away.

 

Fuck.

 

Mickey was in goddamned trouble.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to tip your fanfic writer! :)  
> We accept Kudos and Constructive Comments <3


End file.
